A scooter-type vehicle including an article storage section arranged in a legshield has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-11952. In the article storage section, a storage recess portion formed in the legshield is covered with a lid member so as to be opened and closed.
The legshield includes comparatively large spaces in the right and left of the head pipe. The aforementioned conventional one is far from effectively utilizing these spaces.
The present invention was made in the light of such a circumstance, and an object of the present invention is to provide an article storage structure for a scooter-type vehicle allowed to accommodate articles by effectively utilizing a space of the legshield.